Danser
The Danser is the first member of a newly-discovered species of monster called Tripodes, segmented Neopteron-like monsters with hard shells. The Danser is best known for its huge first, second, and third pairs of legs, which have evolved into various tools for foraging, hunting, and climbing. Guild description :Danser :4 Stars :Trpdes "A segmented monster with huge forelegs capable of grasping and tearing prey. Though usually docile, even the slightest feeling of immediate danger will turn them into blood-lusting, hellish defenders. Known to hunt small mammals, reptiles, and even the young of other Danser." Ecology Filling an interesting place in every ecological situation, this creature serves as both consumer and decomposer, although (typically) not at the same time. As a relatively gentle and docile creature, it has not evolved as many tools for survival as other creatures in its family. Interestingly, it has no natural predators. Most creatures that would consume it cannot pierce the shells; others, such as Deviljho, are unable to digest certain enzymes within the creature's skin, which will, over time, degrade the inner tissues of other monsters after being exposed to saliva. Meat from the inside of its shells and exoskeleton, however, is considered a delicacy, and can be fried, baked, or roasted. Feeding The creature feeds in one of two ways, but never at the same time. It will either hunt down its food, or it will find and wear rotting materials and allow the naturally occurring bacteria on its posterior shells to decompose the waste into a nutrient-rich cake-like patty that can be consumed by the Danser. Hunting When hunting, the Danser will do one of three things. Firstly, it may attempt to, using the bacteria on its back as a lure, lure prey into its jaws, where it will snap them and consume the unlucky creature. In-Game Data Moveset Interestingly, the Danser is unique for the fact that it is one of five monsters -- one at every large monster tier -- that can make up attacks on the fly. In the game, this is done by both a random number generator and an algorithm which modifies attack patterns. The creature has six basic maneuvers, and of them can come usually three or four other basic modifications: * Forward Strike ** With poison (poisonous, can be either of the two below) ** Mouth opened (more damage, slower) ** Mouth closed (less damage, quicker) ** Can combo with: Sweeping Slash, Descending Slam, Ascending Strike * Sweeping slash ** With poison (poisonous, can be modified other ways) ** Scales open (more damage, same speed, more recoil) ** Scales closed (less damage, slightly faster, less recoil, can begin or finish combo) ** Can combo with: Forward Strike, Ascending Strike, Tail Whip * Descending slam ** Scales active (more damage, faster, more recoil, automatic stun to Danser) ** Scales inactive (less damage, average speed, no stun, can begin or finish combo, can be in combo at any time) * Ascending strike ** Horn active (poisonous, slower, no recoil) ** Horn inactive (little damage, automatic stun to victim, huge throwback, no recoil) ** can begin combo * Tail whip ** With poison (poisonous) * Hip check In addition, the Danser analyzes hunter moves. If a hunter is consistently blocking, for example, tail whips of a certain kind, it may change what kind of tail whip it uses, or it may use a completely different attack entirely. This behavior allows them to quickly gain the upper hand in battle. If the head is wounded twice, the creature will be unable to learn what the hunter is doing, and will permanently be stuck in rage mode. Known bugs * Update 0.1.2 ** Bug causing Dansers to remember moves and patterns from last battle corrected ** Bug allowing users to trick Dansers into thinking they were unable to attack corrected * Update 1.3 ** Bug that prevented Danser from rising from the ground after burrowing fixed * Danser will occasionally burrow into walls and reappear in a random location in the immediate vicinity, usually out of fresh air. * Danser is able to permanently shield itself from melee attacks if enough attacks with scales active are launched by it. * Players will occasionally be destroyed instantly upon hitting the tail of the Danser; this is due to the game strangely recognizing the tail as a huge bomb, due to the damage model used. Trivia * Danser's name is taken from two languages: English and another, which I have forgotten, but is relevant, I'm sure * The idea for the Danser came from both watching a hose sneak around obstacles as well as watching insect movements. Category:Monster Creation Category:Neopteron